This invention relates to a discharged urine or other waste fluids processing material for pet animals, composed of fluid absorbent coarse particles. More particularly, this invention relates to a processing material, composed of fluid absorbent coarse particles (particulate matter), which is used for processing discharged urine or other waste fluids of pet animals such as cats, household dogs, and the like.
The waste fluids processing material composed of the fluid absorbent coarse particles is laid flat in a tray so as to be used for processing the discharged urine or other waste fluids of cats and dogs. A feature of such waste fluids processing material for pet animals is that only the portion of the pellets of coarse particles which have absorbed the urine or the like is removed, and the removed portion is replenished with fresh coarse particles.
In order to take advantage of this feature, it is important that the coarse particles that absorb fluid are limited to the area of discharged urine or other waste fluids. Furthermore, the urine should be prevented from dispersing to an area other than the area used for discharging urine or other waste fluids, and be prevented from permeating into the coarse particles in an area other than the area in which urine or other waste fluids were discharged.
However, the conventional comparative materials are usually obtained by compressing a wet starting material (starting material with water added) by using a perforated plate, a mesh, or an extruder having tiny through-holes.
The waste fluids processing material formed by this method tends to have an irregular configuration of particles because the material is naturally torn off at the outlet ports of the tiny through-holes. Therefore, the urine waste fluids processing material is coarse in density at the tom-off portion and has low composition density (large number of voids). These voids are further enlarged by drying, thus generating a honey comb-shaped cavity and cracking.
Such particles are readily crumbled and deteriorate when they retain fluid. As a result, the area in which the urine or other waste fluids were discharged is dispersed and the coarse particles fluid absorption area is enlarged.